Drabbles
by Eclipse-Vamp
Summary: A collection of Twilight drabbles. Each 100 words exactly. Most will center around Jasper and Alice's relationship and characters.
1. Chapter 1: Frustration

**A/N: So I wanted to do something big for my 20th story but I was having writer's block and I couldn't write the story I was working on. So, this came out. It's a short drabble, exactly one hundred words no matter what FFnet says (it counts your author's note for word count, too). Anyhow, hope you like. Oh, it's in Jasper's POV.**

**_Disclaimer: Anything you recognize in here is not mine. I own nothing._  
**

* * *

I looked up from my book, smirking at Alice's annoyance level. She was on the computer, but it was too slow for her liking. She drummed her fingers on the desk, sighing and glaring at the screen. A few seconds later she clicked the link again, but it didn't load. Alice had to take a calming breath before she clicked again. It didn't work. Her nose scrunched up in annoyance before she clicked it three times. There was a loud _crack_ and she gasped.

She walked over to me and out the door. "We're getting a new mouse. Don't. Laugh."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. But, like I said, it's a drabble. Drabbles are 100 words. Yep, that's about it. Hopefully this writer's block will pass before too long so I can post more stories (and that sequel. I might consult Project Team Beta instead of waiting for Twilighted. ^^). Oh, I may continue this with other drabbles if I get writer's block. But please don't expect the updates to be very frequent. I am very busy as it is as well as trying to write out this darned sequel that just is so many chapters long. Review?  
**

**~Eclipse-Vamp :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Reunited

**A/N: Wow. I updated this FAST. Um, the muse hit me and this came out. Read on.**

**_Disclaimer: Anything you recognize in here is not mine. I own nothing._  
**

* * *

Alice sighed and rested her head on Jasper's chest, curling up against his body. A small, calm smile reached his lips as he looked down at the top of his wife's head. The patter of the rain was the only noise heard in the room as the two lovebirds enjoyed each others' presence.

"I'll never leave without you again," Alice murmured and Jasper entangled his fingers with her.

"I know," he said quietly. "I'll never let you."

Jasper slowly sat up and took her small face in his hands. He sighed and kissed her lips. They would never part again.

* * *

**A/N: So, this is canon in the Twilight books. Pretty obvious, I think. Want to tell me where in the 'timeline' of the Twilight Saga it is? It'll be easy and you can review that way! :D I'm tricky like that.**

**~Eclipse-Vamp :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Stephen

**A/N: Here's another one. It includes the song _Stephen _by Ke$ha. You can like look it up on YouTube if you really want to hear it. I seriously love this song and I was listening to it when I wrote this. Um, yeah. Read on.**

**_Disclaimer: Anything you recognize in here is not mine. I only borrowed Alice and Jasper and mixed them with Ke$ha. I also changed a lyric to her song. Where it says "Jazz" there is supposed to be "Steve". I own nothing!_  
**

* * *

"_Stephen! Why won't you call me?"_Alice sang, dancing around the room. She had just bought some new songs off her iPod and she was listening to her newest favorite.

Jasper smiled, looking up from his book. He loved it when his wife danced and didn't think about anything else.

"_Stephen! I'm feeling pathetic!"_ Alice continued singing with all her heart, dancing over to her husband. "Jazz"—Jasper looked up and Alice was holding out her hand—_"don't you think I'm pretty? Do you not love me? Is that why you won't call me?"_

Jasper smiled and got up to dance.

* * *

**A/N: So, pointless fluff. That's the best stuff, haha. Okay. Review?**

**~Eclipse-Vamp :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Laughter

**A/N: Ironic that I said that I wouldn't update these much and yet I am nearly every day, isn't it? Eh, please don't get used to it. I don't know if there'll be a time when I won't be able to, so just be ready for that. Um, yeah. That's it.**

**_Disclaimer: Anything you recognize in here is not mine. I own nothing._  
**

* * *

Alice's stomach tightened and she pressed her lips together, trying not to let the sudden laugh that had formed inside of her loose. Snorting, she quickly couldn't handle the pressure that was building rapidly inside of her and started laughing as hard as she could.

"See something funny?" Emmett questioned. Alice was laughing so hard no sound was coming out and she banged her hand on the table. If she were human, she'd be crying by now. Her laughter abruptly stopped and Alice blinked.

"Jasper!" she growled and turned to her husband.

"I like seeing you laugh," he said innocently.

* * *

**A/N: So, Jasper was showing his rare playful side in this drabble. Um, that's all I really have to say. I was laughing incredibly hard today. So hard that I forgot what I was laughing about. Then this drabble came on. Review?**

**~Eclipse-Vamp :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Missing You

**A/N: Here's a rather angsty drabble. Sorry guys, I was homesick when I wrote this.**

**_Disclaimer: Anything you recognize in here is not mine. I own nothing._  
**

* * *

Alice sighed, flipping her phone open and checking once more for Jasper's daily call. His phone was off, for he was taking college classes right at the moment. Jasper's class would end soon, in about two minutes. She could wait.

Alice picked up the phone and answered one second after it started to ring.

"Hey," she sighed.

"Hi," Jasper's dead voice said. "I've missed you."

"Me, too."

"Well, I've got to go."

"'Kay, I love you."

"I love you, too."

They hung up and Alice clutched her heart, sobbing tearlessly; desperately wanting to see him in his time of need.

* * *

**A/N: In case you couldn't tell, this is in New Moon when Jasper is at college and Alice is researching her past in Mississippi. They've grown distance because of the pain they're both living through because of Bella's birthday party. Review?  
**

**~Eclipse-Vamp :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Pomp and Circumstance

**A/N: My band played for a graduation ceremony and I had the classic graduation song, pomp and circumstance, stuck in my head. This is what brought up another drabble. Read on.**

**_Disclaimer: Anything you recognize in here is not mine. I own nothing._  
**

* * *

I drove home by myself, humming _Pomp and Circumstance_. Rosalie and Emmett had gone their own way home to "celebrate" another high school finished. I on the other hand needed to go home to my waiting wife, who hadn't come to the ceremony.

"Hey," she greeted me as I continued humming.

"I graduated," I said, humming. The song was now stuck in my head.

"I know," Alice laughed. "You know, that's a very annoying song, but it's great when you sing it."

I grinned and continued humming, picking her up in my arms and swirling her around in our room.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? Please review! And, question for you, since some of these are during the Twilight books, would you like to see them somehow included in another certain story of mine that I'm writing right now? Or would you like new things?  
**

**~Eclipse-Vamp  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Swimming

**A/N: So, I'm really sick right now and I was going to write a drabble about it, but then I remembered vampires can't get sick. xD So, I had to choose another topic that was bugging me and write about that. Read on.**

**_Disclaimer: Anything you recognize in here is not mine. I own nothing._  
**

* * *

"It's _so hot," _Alice said, exasperated. She rolled onto her back, fanning herself. I smirked and she sent me a glare.

"Darling, vampires can't get too hot," I explained and she fanned herself faster, giving me a face that said _she_ could.

"Let's go somewhere to cool off," she suggested.

"You just want to swim!" I exclaimed, realizing her plan.

"And?" she challenged.

"I guess," I sighed. I never liked swimming.

* * *

When we got to the pond, Alice and I swam and had the greatest time of our lives just together. Now I love swimming more than anything . . . aside from Alice.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? I personally hate swimming, but that's just me. I don't like getting wet at all haha. Um, review? I'm sick so reviews will make me better! :D  
**

**~Eclipse-Vamp  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Movie

**A/N: I don't think I have updated this in a while. Sorry about that. I've been very forgetful and just completely thrown off track by my sudden illness. I'm busy catching up on my schoolwork, which is already struggling just a bit. This year's been tough. But I will still write, for that gives me a wonderful escape from the stressful black hole called reality. Okay, maybe it's not _that_ bad. I just don't like math homework, haha. Um, yeah that's about it. I have a lot of stories in store right now that are either being edited by a beta (cough, the sequel, cough) and others that are just in the planning stage (you know which one this is, NBB4Life ;) ). Okay, just read on now. I'm rambling on and on for no apparent reason. I blame my illness, haha.**

**_Disclaimer: Anything you recognize in here is not mine. I own nothing._  
**

* * *

"Hey, Alice, we should go see this movie," I said, looking up. Alice smiled at me from behind her drawing book.

"Sounds great," she said, closing her eyes. "Oh, yes, it will be worth our money."

"Alice, don't watch the whole movie in your vision," I warned. She just shook her head, her eyes still in the future. "If you ruin it like you did Harry Potter for me I swear I will—"

"The ending goes well, except poor Michael dies," Alice chirped out. My jaw dropped. She started laughing at my expression and I just rolled my eyes.

* * *

**A/N: So this is Alice's playful side, haha. This movie is not real whatsoever. I randomly made it up in my head. Who knows? Maybe I will write a movie script for it and you'll see it in cinemas. :P Naw, that will never happen. Review?**

**~Eclipse-Vamp :)  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Honeymoon Night

**A/N: So, this one is full of love, possibly fluff. Not really sure what to categorize it under. Um, it's really sweet. There we go. Um, read on.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Jasper and Alice. It sucks, I know._  
**

* * *

Jasper looked down at his wife—oh, how he loved the sound of that word!—who had her head rested on his chest. He rubbed his hand up and down her silky, smooth back, enjoying the feel of her. Everything was so new to him, though he had experienced these things once before, but not at all like this. This was filled with love, not just desire.

Jasper never wanted to forget this night no matter what happened. He would forever love and stay by Alice's side, no matter what, for the rest of eternity. Together forever in holy matrimony.

* * *

**A/N: This is the night of Alice and Jasper's honeymoon, in case you couldn't guess. Review?**

**~Eclipse-Vamp :)  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Private Moment

**A/N: So, this author's note is more targeted to those of you who have read my story Serenity. I am working hard on the sequel, and it should be posted immediately after I get it back from my betas and edit it. Hopefully that will be soon. Um, read on.**

**_Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure no one would believe a teenager who said she was Stephenie Meyer when she looks nothing like that amazing author, but, just in case, I shall simply state that none of this is mine. I own nothing!_  
**

* * *

Alice winked at Jasper before running as fast as she could towards the house. He knew exactly what she was doing: challenging him to a race. They had just finished hunting, and were stronger—not to mention more playful—than ever. He flew after her, grabbing her by the waist when he caught up and swinging her around in circles. Alice giggled as he gradually started to slow down.

"I love you," Jasper whispered. She gave him a peck on the lips.

Carlisle and Esme, who had been watching, looked away, not wanting to intrude on such a private moment.

* * *

**A/N: More of Jasper's playful side. :D Review please!**

**~Eclipse-Vamp :)  
**


	11. Chapter 11: Failure

**A/N: This is an angsty Jasper one, because you guys all seem to say that I write good angst. I've really never thought of it . . . it just kind of, how do you say it, comes up? Whatever. Read on.**

**_Disclaimer: Anything you recognize in here doesn't belong to me. I'm sorry, but I only write fanfiction, not the Twilight Saga._  
**

* * *

I clenched my bloody fists, seeing the blood squeeze out the sides of my hands. I needed it. I needed to lick it up. I _desperately_ _wanted_ it.

I let my hands relax, not wanting to see them anymore. I was covered in blood. My instincts were raging, but I resisted. Everyone was disappointed, even the slightest. Even though they would deny it, I could feel it. Sure they cared about me, but they got disappointed each time they saw my red eyes. The golden eyes were practically temporary to me. Vegetarianism never worked for me. I was a failure.

* * *

**A/N: I have a new poll up on my profile so if you would vote in that, I'd be super happy. Um, review?**

**~Eclipse-Vamp :)  
**


	12. Chapter 12: Trouble

**A/N: Wow, another update! I dedicated this morning to catching up on all things writing and the muse hit me while I was writing a request and this drabble was born. Hope you like it! Oh and I'm now adding names to these chapters, in case you didn't notice.  
**

**_Disclaimer: No matter how many times I dream about it, I do NOT own Twilight._  
**

* * *

Jasper gave Alice a swift kiss in the hallway. She grinned at him and he smirked back. They had both gotten bathroom passes just to spend some time together. He grinned wickedly before kissing Alice passionately. Her shock skyrocketed when he pushed her up against the lockers.

"Jasper, you have to stop," she giggled as he kissed down her neck.

"Why?" he said, bringing his lips right back to hers. "I love you too much."

"Hale, Cullen! Break it up!" a shout echoed down the hall and Alice rolled her eyes.

"Now we're in trouble," she laughed, smacking Jasper playfully.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? I did a fluffy one and an angsty one today. Eh, that's what Jasper and Alice are all about, haha. Review please!**

**~Eclipse-Vamp :)  
**


	13. Chapter 13: Notepad

**A/N: Here's another one! Just felt like getting into Jasper's head today so it's in his POV.**

**_Disclaimer: Not mine!_  
**

* * *

I bent down in search of my pencil and notepad. It has mysteriously disappeared and that frustrated me the most. I love to write, and just wrote down whatever the muse told me to.

Alice looked up from her sketchpad and smiled at me, knowing exactly where my notepad was.

"Will you give me a hint?" I huffed and she shook her head, slipping her sketchpad to the side. I saw my notebook there.

I stood up, and knocked my head on a low hanging shelf. Alice started laughing and I smiled at her, loving the sound of her laugh.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? Please review! Now, I really have to go! *runs off***


	14. Chapter 14: Headache

**A/N: I can't believe how many reviews I've gotten for this! I only need one more to make it 70. That's just insane guys! Thank you so much! This drabble is for all you guys (and it's in Alice's POV for once. I don't think I've done her's really at all)! It also takes place in Breaking Dawn. If you have not read that, you probably won't want to read this drabble, haha.  
**

**_Disclaimer: No matter how many awesome reviews I get, I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own Twilight or Alice and Jasper._  
**

* * *

I groaned as another headache overwhelmed me. I needed to get out of the house. But they needed me, even though I was useless right now. I opened my bedroom door and saw Jasper standing there, hair combed and clad in a nice tuxedo. He held up a bouquet of flowers.

"What are you doing?" I gasped.

Jasper smiled lightly. He pulled me close and slowly spun us in circles. "You are the most important person in the world to me, Alice. Don't ever feel like you aren't."

I grinned up at him and kissed his lips, my headache disappearing.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? Please review!**

**~Eclipse-Vamp :)  
**


	15. Chapter 15: Snow

**A/N: I know, I did it again. All these reviews are making the brain juices flow! Which means updates twice a day, evidently, haha. I truly love each and every review you guys give me, and still find it hard to believe that I got this many for just _drabbles._ Not that I'm complainin'! ;) Oh, and I made a new poll because I was bored, like usual. If you would vote there, I'd greatly appreciate it. Read on!**

**_Disclaimer: Sorry, but I'm not Stephenie Meyer. Please consult your local doctor if you disagree._  
**

* * *

Jasper watched her as she swirled around in the snow. Alice had never seen the snow before, so she claimed, and had wanted to enjoy this moment. She looked _alluring _when she twirled around . . .

"I love you," he blurted. His still heart practically started to beat as he heard the words fall from his tongue. True, they were only three words. But they were the most meaningful in the English language.

Alice stopped spinning, looking at him in shock. He cringed, ambivalent of her reaction. Alice smiled, running to him.

"I love you, too," she said before they kissed fervently.

* * *

**A/N: More of Jasper observing Alice. This takes place before Twilight-the first time Jasper told Alice he loved her, to be exact. Review?**


	16. Chapter 16: Shower

**A/N: I am still in awe about how many reviews I've gotten. Thank you guys so much. Um, I don't think I have anything else to say here.**

**_Disclaimer: I'm pretty fine with saying that I write fanfiction. It's just the saying I don't own Twilight part that gets me down...well, I still don't own it, apparently._  
**

* * *

The water poured down my face soothingly. Emmett was playful when we were hunting and it ended up being a huge mess. When Alice saw me, she turned the water on and shoved me into the shower. I hadn't even gotten out of my torn clothes yet.

There was something peaceful about a shower. Maybe it was the way—

"BOO!" Alice shouted, jumping on top of me. I managed to catch her, but not keep my balance. We slipped, landing on the tiles of the floor.

"What was that for?" I chuckled.

"I don't know," Alice shrugged and we laughed.

* * *

**A/N: Hit or miss? Please review!**

**~Eclipse-Vamp :)  
**


	17. Chapter 17: Masterpiece Novel

**A/N: So, I was having a bit of writer's block, but this came out. It's kind of an ironic drabble that I would write. See for yourself.**

**_Disclaimer: Writer's block sucks. Everyone has it. Even Stephenie Meyer, who I am NOT._  
**

* * *

"I know what I'm going to do," Alice announced, grinning wildly at her husband. Jasper looked calmly up from his book at her.

"And what will that be?" he questioned.

"I'm going to write a masterpiece novel," she beamed.

Immediately, Alice set to work, opening up the Word software on her computer. Three hours later, she had only two words written on her paper: Chapter One.

"Ugh," she groaned, and slammed her face into her hands.

"Don't worry, honey," Jasper rubbed her shoulders. "You're already perfect at everything else. There had to be _one_ thing that conquered your stunning mind."

* * *

**A/N: I wrote about writer's block, haha. Um, this is really IMPORTANT. I need someone to look over and beta read my next chapter for Musings of an Empathetic Vampire because I've been having a big difficulty sending it in to my beta at PTB. Long, long story. Can someone please help?**

**~Eclipse-Vamp :)  
**


	18. Chapter 18: Private Moment

**A/N: So I was browsing DeviantART, which is what I've been addicted to for a while, and I suddenly had inspiration when I saw this picture (**http:/browse. deviantart. com/?q=alice%20and%20jasper&order=9&offset=432#/d21936w**). I probably will do more based on pictures in the future.**

**_Disclaimer: I have braces that now have springs and make me talk with a lisp. Does that make me sound like Stephenie Meyer? No? Well, I don't own anything in here if you weren't positive._  
**

* * *

Jasper sighed and curled up against his wife, holding her close to him as he rested his ear on her still heart. He had nearly lost her earlier that day, in the battle between their family and the newborns that Victoria had created. Well, _he _had been the one who had been bitten, and he could have died if he wasn't so experienced. He would never _ever _leave Alice.

Alice played with Jasper's curls as smiled lightly.

_Overprotective fool_, she thought before kissing him on the forehead. They sighed in harmony, loving moments when they were just with each other.

* * *

**A/N: It's pretty obvious where this takes place, but if you're confused, just ask in a review. Hit or miss, guys?**

**~Eclipse-Vamp :)  
**


	19. Chapter 19: Hug

**A/N: Oh snap, it's another drabble. I got inspired again, guys! I'm slowly working my way out of writer's block!**

**_Disclaimer: I. AM. NOT. STEPHENIE MEYER. GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD! Sorry, that was rude. ^^_  
**

* * *

Alice smiled lightly as she and Jasper passed each other in the school hallway. The students had steered clear of them like usual, so they were practically all alone. Without a word, Alice came up and squeezed Jasper around his middle, pressing her face tightly against his strong chest. He looked flustered for a second at her public affection, but quickly recovered and played with her hair lightly.

The hug overall only lasted three seconds, and students thought they had only bumped shoulders in the hallway. Playing along, they both apologized to each other and winked before heading to class.

* * *

**A/N: I love hugs, and now I love them even more, haha. Is this good enough for a review?**

**~Eclipse-Vamp :)  
**


	20. Chapter 20: Dancing in the Rain

**A/N: Hey guys! I wrote this because I was inspired by the weather report that said we were going to have rain...it didn't happen. :( Well, read on.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't control the weather or own Twilight. That just sucks._  
**

* * *

Alice gasped at the sight of her husband standing outside of the window, motioning for her to come to him. She quickly ran outside, the rain soaking her dress and hair. Alice grimaced lightly, but didn't care when Jasper pulled her in close and started to dance with her.

"What brought this on?" Alice questioned as she pushed away some of Jasper's hair that was plastered to his forehead.

"You said a few years back that you had always wanted to dance in the rain," he shrugged. "I decided to give you this dance a little bit later than expected."

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? Review!**

**~Eclipse-Vamp :)  
**


	21. Chapter 21: Smile

**A/N: Hey guys! My writer's block seems to have disappeared now. It feels great to have my mind back and generating up more ideas. So, here's the next drabble!**

**_Disclaimer: So, I want to rhyme when I write my disclaimer this time. Eh, that's good enough. I don't own anything!_  
**

* * *

"Jasper," I called out quietly as I looked at our photos. Jasper was at my side instantly.

"Yes?" he asked.

"You never smile," I said, pointing to the pictures.

"I just don't like pictures," Jasper shrugged.

"Please," I whined.

"Darling," he started off. "There's no way I'll ever smile for a photograph."

I stuck my tongue out at him and he smirked.

_FLASH!_

I had set the camera on timer and it worked, capturing his smile in a picture. Jasper blinked in shock as I laughed.

"That's a keeper," I exclaimed and grabbed the camera with Jasper chasing after me.

* * *

**A/N: Good enough for a review?**

**~Eclipse-Vamp :)  
**


	22. Chapter 22: Lost Her

**A/N: Sorry that it took so long for an update. I had so much going in my life this past few days. Um, here's some nice angst. I expanded on the phone conversation between Jasper and Alice in New Moon when Alice is on the plane to Volterra. It's probably just the ending of it. Hope ya like!**

**_Disclaimer: Um, wow, I'm so tired that I nearly wrote "Thanks for the review" here. No lie. Um, I am not Stephenie Meyer. Yeah, that rings a bell. Nothing in here is mine!_  
**

* * *

"What if you don't come back, Alice?" I asked, crumpling down to the floor. "What will I do then?"

"_Jasper, I _will_ get out _with_ Edward and Bella,"_ Alice argued into the phone. _"But, if things go completely out of what's planned—which they _won't_—promise me that you won't kill yourself."_

"I promise." I bit my lip at the lie.

"_I love you."_

"I love you, too. So much."

We both hung up and I crushed the phone in my hand, some agitated cry escaping my lips. I had lost her, and she had forbidden me from stopping that.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like? Good enough for a review?**

**~Eclipse-Vamp :)  
**


	23. Chapter 23: Suicide

**A/N: This was Lonely-Soldier's idea. She made me think about how Jasper would kill himself if Alice really did die. Basically, it's a continuation of the previous drabble. I promise fluff is coming after this one! This is in Jasper's POV.  
**

**_Disclaimer: I own copies of the Twilight books, but not the original idea. Sorry, but it's just not mine._  
**

* * *

I was going to kill myself. Alice was gone; she had been for four days now. There hadn't been any sign that she had survived.

Alice was . . . _dead_. The word sent a whole new pain through my chest and I held my fist to my mouth to keep me from screaming. How could I kill myself? I could go to Maria's army and ask her to kill me. Maybe join up again and purposely loose so Maria would punish me. Anything to join my wife, wherever she was up there. I would kill myself tomorrow. No one would stop me.

* * *

**A/N: He doesn't kill himself! Remember that _before_ you try to kill me! Alice will come back before he kills himself (she was gone for five days, he's thinking about suicide on the forth, in case you didn't notice). Um, please review.**

**~Eclipse-Vamp :)  
**


	24. Chapter 24: Safe

**A/N: Hey guys! You are completely and totally AWESOME. 138 reviews! That's just insane. Thank you so much! This idea was given to me by wonderful-sunset. S/he said to write Alice and Jasper's reunion. Basically, this is a continuation of the previous two drabbles. Read on.**

**_Disclaimer: I play volleyball, I play the trumpet, I am homeschooled, I am taking one college English class, and I write FANFICTION. Not the real stuff. Just fan. So, I own nothing._**

* * *

I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for Alice to leave the plane. The relief I had been feeling ever since her call was nearly overpowering, so much that I would nearly burst into tearless sobs each time I thought about it. They were dry sobs of happiness, of course. She wasn't dead. My one meaning of existence was _alive. _I wanted to break into song and dance around just thinking of that.

The whole world seemed to stop when she got off, scampering to me. I stared into her eyes, letting my love flow freely. She was safe.

* * *

**A/N: Did you guys like it? Hit or miss? Please review!**

**~Eclipse-Vamp :)  
**


	25. Chapter 25: Horror Movie

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews! They absolutely mean the world to me! I think I'm overdoing it with the exclamation points! So, I will be going on vacation because my mom has a conference from October 4th - October 10th. I'll try to post as much as I can before that, because there's no way I will be able to have much access to the Internet while I'm gone. (Oh, the horror! :O) Just wanted to let you know. Read on.**

**_Disclaimer: One thing Stephenie Meyer and I have in common: We love The Hunger Games. One thing we don't: She owns Twilight and I own nothing._**

* * *

Alice squeaked as the next blast came roaring out of the speakers. We were watching a horror movie—upon Alice's request. I could tell she wasn't terrified at all—her emotions were full of amusement and love and she climbed into my lap, holding onto me tightly. I continued watching, rolling my eyes at the fake blood and terrible acting.

The movie ended finally.

"Scary enough for you?" I questioned, chuckling.

"I'm going to have nightmares," Alice joked before looking coy. "You'll have to keep me company tonight."

"I'll protect you from the murderers," I said before our lips met.

* * *

**A/N: I hate horror movies. Even if their terribly made, they make me have weeks of nightmares! What did you think? I really liked this one, actually. Hit or miss?**

**~Eclipse-Vamp :)  
**


	26. Chapter 26: Uncertainty

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm trying my best to write as much as possible before I leave for a week. I sent Chapter 4 of Musings of an Empathetic Vampire into my beta so you should be expecting an update soon. Thank you guys so, so much for all your reviews. I really am going to miss y'all when I leave. Read on.**

**_Disclaimer: I really, really wish I own Twilight, but I don't. Which is why I write FANfiction, smarties. :P Not mine._  
**

* * *

"Alice, what are we doing?" I hissed as Alice appeared back from Edward and Bella's cottage.

"We have to go get another hybrid vampire-human cross," Alice explained, running ahead. I followed. "Otherwise things won't work out . . ."

"What?" I questioned as we ran further and further away from the house. "Shouldn't we stay with them?"

"No, then the Volturi would become angrier," she murmured.

"What if they all die?" I choked out, finding it hard to imagine. "How will we live with ourselves then?"

"I . . . I don't know," Alice whispered. We continued running, hoping we would finish our journey in time.

* * *

**A/N: Not sure if this can be fully classified under angst, but whatever. Hit or miss?**

**~Eclipse-Vamp :)  
**


	27. Chapter 27: Time

**A/N: Hey guys! I just got home from vacation and started writing my fingers off. Even though I had a blast, I missed writing and all of you lovelies terribly. So, without further ado, here is the next drabble.**

**_Disclaimer: *jumps up and down, having a tantrum* I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN HERE, GOT IT?_  
**

* * *

The sun beat down on my skin as Jasper and I watched it slowly set.

Jasper tentatively leaned forward, occasionally backing off before leaning in again. He closed his eyes and I did the same, waiting for his lips to kiss mine.

They brushed lightly against mine and I sensed him backing off. Unable to control myself, I launched forward and tried to kiss him, but he was three feet away suddenly. I smiled sheepishly before placing my hand over his. Jasper relaxed.

"I just need time," he murmured and started to walk off, afraid of what he was feeling.

* * *

**A/N: This is kind of bittersweet. Before Twilight happened of course. Just a little snippet of their journey together and Jasper feeling new emotions for Alice. Review?**

**~Eclipse-Vamp :)  
**


	28. Chapter 28: Rumors

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but there are other stories I'm planning (and writing!) so I've been pretty swamped with stuff. But I managed to get this drabble out while nursing yet another injury I obtained. xD Read on.**

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_Me: I am starving._**

**_Random obsessed fan: Oh my gosh! You're Stephenie Meyer!_**

**_Me: O.o I OWN NOTHING IN HERE!  
_**

* * *

Alice walked down the school hallway. She heard her name spoken in a soft whisper. It wasn't Jasper's voice, but the voice of Jessica Stanley, who was standing with her friends. All of them were glancing at her and their remarks stabbed Alice in the heart. She was too short, too bony, had probably slept with all her adopted brothers, anorexic, etc.

Alice started running to the car, not wanting to hear any more. Jasper immediately took her in his arms, knowing what had happened.

"You're perfect," he assured her and Alice smiled slightly, feeling happier. Those girls didn't matter.

* * *

**A/N: Getting stabbed in the back by even classmates you're indifferent to hurts. Hit or miss?**

**~Eclipse-Vamp :)  
**


	29. Chapter 29: Control Your Thoughts

**A/N: Hey guys! Guess what? I found out I actually have a life! -gasp- Yeah, life is surprisingly extremely busy for me right now, but I'm sure it'll die down soon...I hope. ^^ This drabble is in Edward's POV for a change.**

**_Disclaimer: Well, I do own a Twilight T-Shirt, three Twilight posters, two Twilight movies, four Twilight books, Twilight board games, Twilight magazines, and Twilight journals. BUT I don't own the actual characters or basic idea whatsoever. NOT MINE!_  
**

* * *

I continued to work harder; making sure each note was in harmony and with the perfect melody. This was for Bella after all, and it needed to be perfect—my mental image was image with another. It was Alice, scantily dressed in clothing. It must've been coming from Jasper, over in the corner. As each layer started falling off her, I could hear Jasper's lustful thoughts grow louder and louder. I slammed my hands down on the piano keys hard when I saw something I didn't want to see.

"For the love of God, Jasper, control your thoughts!" I exclaimed.

* * *

**A/N: Haha, Jasper has a dirty mind. :P Good enough for a review?**

**~Eclipse-Vamp :)  
**


	30. Chapter 30: Happy Birthday

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm going to be doing NaNoWriMo next month so I won't be able to update as frequently as I can now! Sorry about that! (At least I'm not going on hiatus, haha) More about me at the bottom.**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Alice's Adventures in Wonderland._  
**

* * *

"Happy birthday," Jasper whispered, rubbing my back through the sheets. "I have a gift for you. I'll be right back."

And with that, he disappeared into our closet. A gift? How had I not seen this? Jasper was back before I could even check to see what my gift was.

I took the gift and unwrapped it, gasping. He'd gotten me a copy of _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland._

I turned to the inside cover.

_To my Alice,_ was written in silver letters.

"Do you like it?" Jasper asked.

"It's perfect." I threw myself at him and kissed my husband passionately.

* * *

**A/N: I just bought _Alice's Adventures in Wonderful and Through the Looking-Glass _so I thought this would be appropriate. I'm starting to loose ideas for these drabbles so if you want to see a certain one, just tell me in a review. Keep it K-T guys (I'm only 16 and I'm sure some of you are younger than 18 :P) and about Jalice (duh). Those are my only guidelines really. I hope I can write them! Review?**

**~Eclipse-Vamp :)  
**


	31. Chapter 31: Porsche

**A/N: Wow, guys. All your requests are helping my writer's block so much! Keep 'em coming! This is CAROLINA GREY's because she told me today was her birthday. Happy birthday! You've reviewed almost every story of mine known to man and wished me a happy birthday, too.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own this. I'm sure you've realized that by now, but I have to put this here._  
**

* * *

"Oh, Edward, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Alice squealed, squeezing Edward tightly around the middle before running over to admire her new car. I for one was rather shocked. Alice and I were never one for cars, but my wife seemed to love this car almost as much as she loved me.

"Isn't she beautiful, Jazz?" Alice crooned and I walked over towards the Porsche, unsure of it.

Alice hopped into the driver's seat and honked the horn a good dozens of times.

"Want to take a ride?" she chirped and I shrugged, smiling and hopping into the seat.

* * *

**A/N: I guess I'll write some Drabbles for all your birthdays as well, because you guys give me presents everyday for reviewing. So I think I should pay you back. Don't hesitate to tell me it's your birthday and ask to see a specific Drabble-I'll be happy to do so. Review?**

**~Eclipse-Vamp :)  
**


	32. Chapter 32: Uncle

**A/N: So I miraculously got off Facebook and Twitter for a moment to write (translation: my laptop overheated and I was forced to write on my PC). This is a request made by K9grmingTwihard.**

**_Disclaimer: I'm sorry, but I'm not Stephenie Meyer. It's such a disappointment, isn't it?_  
**

* * *

"Do you want to hold her, Jazz?" Alice whispered and I bit my lip. This was some sort of monster, some alien being that I had no knowledge about. The small girl was placed in my arms and I gently held her, hoping I wasn't squeezing her hard or anything.

Alice and I can never have kids, and I've never wanted them. I'm not fit to be a father. But this child . . . was the most amazing thing I've ever held in my arms, and I felt a small warmth build deep down inside of me. The love of an uncle.

* * *

**A/N: I've never held a baby (at least one that's related to me) so I hope this is what happens! Review? And you can keep up those requests-they're keeping my creative juices flowing!**

**~Eclipse-Vamp :)  
**


	33. Chapter 33: Shopping

**A/N: Hello, all you wonderful readers out there! I just wanted to mention how awesome you are for reviewing. 200 reviews! That's absolutely INCREDIBLE! Thank you so, so much! Anyhow, I've found myself with a fairly free afternoon and I'm very sick, so there's no excuse not to write _something._ And that's how this drabble was born. Requested by both .. and TwilightTwihardFanFictioner. Read on.**

**_Disclaimer: I think I have written too many things to think of any witty disclaimer that I haven't used. Shame, really, considering I've only been writing for a year. Well, I don't own this. I'm sorry._  
**

* * *

"Hey, let's hit one more store," Alice suggested as she and Jasper wandered through the mall. Jasper, who was already carrying at least twenty bags, opened his mouth to tell her 'no, I don't have any more arms' speech, but looking into her pleading eyes made him hesitate.

"Please," she whimpered so pitifully that Jasper was nearly on his knees in agony.

"Oh, fine," Jasper finally said. "But nothing over fifty dollars!"

Alice scampered off in front of him, laughing, and Jasper knew that he was going to have to carry something huge and well over his fifty dollar limit.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm . . . this seems like it's written in a different style than mine. But that might just be my sick mind telling me that. What did you think? And feel free to suggest some more!**

**~Eclipse-Vamp :)  
**


	34. Chapter 34: For Alice

**A/N: Happy birthday, Julia-AliceJacobJasper! This is written for you! Read on.**

**_Disclaimer: I hate writing these, you know? It's getting tiring to think of them day after day. Well, I own nothing._  
**

* * *

Jasper was having a rough day. Again. So many humans. So many gallons of blood . . . . He couldn't handle it. He had to go home. He would never come back.

Alice saw him suffering; she saw how he would bit his lip whenever a human would pass too close. How he would clutch his chair and nearly tremble on spot when the air would blow humans' scent toward their lunch table.

Alice gently took Jasper's hand in hers under the table and rubbed it tenderly. Jasper met her eyes and knew instantly that he could do survive this. All for Alice.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? I think this is one of my favorites. Speaking of which, which is your favorite drabble I have written? I've been curious about that lately...**

**~Eclipse-Vamp :)  
**


	35. Chapter 35: Restraint

**A/N: So, I am way behind on planning my novel for NaNoWriMo and I'm kind of going crazy and realizing just what I'm about to embark on in a little under 3 days. In other words, I needed to get my mind off it, and what better way than writing some good fanfiction drabbles. This one is requested byK9grmingTwihard. Jasper and Alice talk about Bella's restraint when she becomes a vampire in Breaking Dawn.**

**_Disclaimer: I might actually be a published author after NaNoWriMo, but my name on my book won't be 'Stephenie Meyer'. So, that means I don't own anything._  
**

* * *

"She's so . . . restrained," he choked out and I nodded sympathetically. "But, why? Why does she have to be the one with this unrealistic restraint? We should have to lock her up and keep her under extensive guard so she doesn't go kill any human in sight."

"Jasper, maybe vampires don't need such care," I rubbed his shoulder. "You literally were raised in the 'wild south.'"

Jasper smiled lightly, looking at the ground.

"I still love you; nothing will ever change that," I reassured him.

"I just wish _I_ could be the one with the restraint," he whispered, his voice breaking.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? It's more on the side of angst this time. Um...review? ^^**

**~Eclipse-Vamp :)  
**


	36. Chapter 36: Slip Up

**A/N: Hey guys! NaNoWriMo is going swimmingly (though it's only the second day xD) and I decided to update another drabble. This one was requested by Jalice Whitlock Hale. Hope you like! Oh, and thank you guys for all the reviews. Nearly 300! I absolutely had no idea I'd get that many when I first started posting these. It's awesome!  
**

**_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!_  
**

* * *

Jasper had run home as quickly as possible when he heard the news. Alice, after not hunting for three weeks, had slipped up and nearly killed a human passing by. Shortly after, Carlisle had taken the frightened woman around back and gave her a painless death so they wouldn't be discovered. The Cullens would have to move soon.

She sat sobbing in the corner of their closet when Jasper arrived. He didn't say any words, for he knew exactly how she felt. Jasper sat next to her and held her in his arms; and that was all he could do.

* * *

**A/N: More angst! I'll do fluff next, I promise. Keep up the requests, I'll be sure to do them!**

**~Eclipse-Vamp :)  
**


	37. Chapter 37: Human Life

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm not dead. Sorry, but NaNoWriMo is literally trying to eat me alive. And I've just been super busy with volleyball and life. This is a request from .. Hope you like!**

**_Disclaimer: Today I walked around saying that I was Stephenie Meyer. People threatened to put me in the loony bin. So, would that make me own anything in here? I think not._  
**

* * *

"Tell me something about your human life," Alice murmured, tracing random patterns on Jasper's chest.

"Like what?" Jasper asked, confused.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Anything, really."

"Well, I was quite the womanizer," he smirked wryly and Alice laughed. "My father and family pressed me to go into the war, and I was convinced eventually. I actually liked the strategy behind it, not necessarily the blood and loss it came with."

"Did you have any past lovers?" Alice asked innocently.

"I don't exactly remember," Jasper's brow furrowed. "But if you were in my human life, I'd surely never forget you."

* * *

**A/N: Aaah! Crappy ending!** ***hides*Well, I'm going to put another one up in just a few minutes to make up for my sudden disappearance... ^^**

**~Eclipse-Vamp :)  
**


	38. Chapter 38: Snuggle

**A/N: Like I promised, here's the next one. ^^ This is for Ice Bird Alchemist.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!_  
**

* * *

"Look at how beautiful it is," Alice exclaimed as she and Jasper looked out their bedroom window. It was a late December night and the snow was falling gently to the ground.

"Yeah," Jasper agreed. "It is quite amazing, isn't it?"

"It's making me cold." Alice touched Jasper's arm. "Ooo, and you're _so warm."_

Jasper smiled at Alice, who was trying to look innocent.

"Are you sure you're cold?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. You need to snuggle with me. I'm _freezing."_

"Sure you are," Jasper said before wrapping his arms around her and continuing to watch the snow.

* * *

**A/N: Good enough for a review?**

**~Eclipse-Vamp :)  
**


	39. Chapter 39: Renesmee's Present

**A/N: I absolutely love each and every one of you reviewers out there. 300+ reviews! That's AMAZING! Thank you so, so, so much! This drabble was requested by ..**

**_Disclaimer: Hi there. My name is Emma and I write FANfiction about a book called Twilight. What's FANfiction, you ask? Well, it's where FANS write fiction about stories that THEY DON'T OWN. Got it? Good._  
**

* * *

Alice marched down the aisle, grinning widely. This was much different than our first wedding; how everything was awkward because I was knew to the family.

Renesmee grinned at me widely, bouncing up and down slightly as she continued to toss petals from her basket. This was her birthday gift, after all. She had seen all the pictures of Alice and I at our wedding, and asked if she could see it in person. Alice and I had never really wanted to get married again, but if it would make our niece happy, then we were ecstatic to do so.

* * *

**A/N: Please keep on requesting more drabbles-they really help me when I'm busy writing original fiction and have to focus all my imaginative powers on that. Thank you so much, guys, for the amazing amount of reviews. It's just incredible. I love you all to bits!  
**

**~Eclipse-Vamp :)  
**


	40. Chapter 40: Southern Cross of Honor

**A/N: So, before starting to write for NaNoWriMo, I decided to write another drabble. Alice's birthday has gotten attention, but what about Jaspers? That's why I wrote this one.**

**_Disclaimer: This website is dedicated to fanfiction, not real fiction, so nothing in here is mine._  
**

* * *

"Happy birthday," Alice whispered.

For Jasper's birthday, she had brought him out to the forest in which they had shared their first kiss, many, many years ago. And Jasper couldn't be any happier.

"Thanks," Jasper looked down as he opened the delicately wrapped box. What he got inside was a big surprise: a medal. But not just any medal. The medal was the southern cross of honor—the one that he never had the chance to wear. Jasper couldn't say any words as he stared at Alice gratefully.

"You're welcome," she laughed, grinning. Jasper scooted over and kissed her intensely.

* * *

**A/N: *woots* I'm a Civil War dork! I know exactly what the southern cross of honor is (and BIG props to you if you do as well). I blame that 3 hour movie I had to watch on the Civil War one year. :P Hit or miss?**

**~Eclipse-Vamp :)  
**


	41. Chapter 41: Birds and Bees

**A/N: DON'T KILL ME! I know you have every right to, but I'm just really, really, REALLY busy. I can't stress that enough. But I'm still going to be updating these, as often as possible. This is a request from K9grmingTwihard.**

**_Disclaimer: Anything you recognize in here is not mine._  
**

* * *

"Uncle Jasper?" Renesmee asked, skipping on over to where I was sitting, reading.

"Yes, sweetheart?" I said, closing my book so she'd have my full attention.

"How do the birds and the bees do it?" she asked, her wide brown eyes full of curiosity.

"What?" I asked, confused. What did she mean by that?

"How do the birds and the bees _do it?"_ she repeated, slower this time. Then it clicked, and my face practically went red even though a vampire couldn't blush.

"Oh, um, well, that's, uh, oh," I stuttered. "Um, go talk to your, um, parents about that."

* * *

**A/N: Ah, the innocence of children. Hit or miss?**

**~Eclipse-Vamp :)  
**


	42. Chapter 42: Not as Bad

**A/N: I am absolutely the worst person in the world. Sorry for having to wait so long for an update! I finished NaNoWriMo on the 23rd, but then I had to face an awful illness, and the holidays. I was too busy to write. Now that I'm only editing, I'll be able to write more. Writings to be expected: A one-shot featuring Peter and Jasper (I have become OBSESSED with Peter and Charlotte suddenly), a Christmas contest entry, some Hunger Games one-shots, MUSINGS to be updated ASAP! Just wanted to let you all know that I plan on continuing writing, and not stopping, for quite a while. Please forgive me with this drabble requested by K9grmingTwihard. ^^**

**_Disclaimer: I have written my own book, but it's not about vampires, sparkling, or Alice and Jasper. What does that mean? I'm not Stephenie Meyer._  
**

* * *

He held his breath, waiting. Bella walked through that door. His knuckles whitened as he clutched onto the arms of the chair he was sitting in. He was going to have resist her scent for the first time in a while.

_Lub dub, lub dub, _her heart was mocking him. It was too tempting—he _needed_ to smell her scent.

Inhaling quickly, he nearly gasped. It wasn't nearly as bad as he thought. His hands let go of the couch, and he felt himself smiling.

"Hello, Bella, it's nice to see you again," Jasper said, feeling greater than ever before.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it, and I promise that updates will be more frequent. Feel free to request more drabbles, or put me in a time out for not updating frequently. :P Review?  
**

**~Eclipse-Vamp :)  
**


	43. Chapter 43: Leave

**A/N: Okay, this is VERY IMPORTANT. I have a new poll up, and I need you to vote in it to see what my decision should be. I am preparing for many tests, and harder school that is, so that's taking a lot of my time. As well as getting published. I'm going to be an author, and I hope to make that my career. I have written and finished my first draft, and I'm working on editing, choosing agents, and possibly getting my book published. That needs my attention the most, which means fanfiction can only be done in my free time. I'm having a hard time deciding whether I should update (it would probably be every two weeks for stories such as _Musings of an Empathetic Vampire_ and my various The Hunger Games one-shots, less for these easy-to-write drabbles) or go on a hiatus. I hate hiatuses! But it is starting to seem like an option, but I still love fanfiction and writing it so much. So PLEASE VOTE and tell me what you believe I should do. As my readers, I want to do what's best for you. Both options are easily doable, I'd just like some input before I make any drastic decisions. Anyhow, Peter is the star of this drabble (suggested by _Lonely-Soldier_ and my Peter-obsessed brain, haha). Read on!**

**_Disclaimer: I am an author, but my name is not Stephenie Meyer. So what does that mean? I own nothing!_  
**

* * *

**Peter POV**

Jasper ran his hands through his hair, clearly agitated.

"Brother," I said, sitting down next to him and trying to ignore the depression I was feeling. "This isn't working out for you."

"I know," Jasper drawled, lifting his head up. "Peter . . . I must leave. . . ."

"Charlotte and I will miss you," I sighed. "But if you will be better off, then go. We'll be around if you ever want to join us again."

Jasper nodded, standing up.

"Thank you," he said, running off. I recoiled from the sudden emptiness of the dark trees around me, hoping that Jasper would be alright.

* * *

**A/N: Again PLEASE, PLEASE VOTE! And a review would be nice, too. ^-^**

**~Eclipse-Vamp :)  
**


	44. Chapter 44: Terror

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm starting to work out my life and I believe I'm going to stick to writing fanfiction, because I love it too much to let it go so soon. I hope you don't mind infrequent updates, because my novel comes first right now, but I will still continue on. Thanks for all the amazing and wonderful reviews! I treasure each and every one of them. This one shot was inspired by the Eclipse movie, because I have been watching Jasper's past a little _too_ much than necessary, hehe.**

**_Disclaimer: Jasper is in my mind all the time, but I'm not his creator. So anything you recognize in here is not mine, I'm sadly just borrowing it for some drabbles._  
**

* * *

Jasper sank his teeth into every newborn. No one would ever get past him and his army.

Another newborn came. She managed to get a bite in his arm before Jasper ended her life.

Clenching his fist from the painful venomous wound he now sported, Jasper moved onward.

_Don't stop, never stop, no weakness shall be shown . . .  
_

The battle was won. His side had triumphed with only a few minor losses.

Setting fire to the pieces of vampires, Jasper felt the terror set in and he ran off, for he didn't want the others, specifically Maria, to see his meltdown.

* * *

**A/N: Though my favorite drabble is Notepad, I have to admit this one is very close to that number one spot on my favorites list. I love angst, Jasper, and Pre-Twilight stuff, so this was a perfect match for me. I think I wrote it a bit differently than I usually write, but whatever. Review?**

**~Eclipse-Vamp :)  
**


	45. Chapter 45: What She Wants

**A/N: Here's another drabble! I hope you all understand that I'm very busy with my novel that I wrote-I can't stress enough how important it is for me to become a published author-and life. My boyfriend, my novel, volleyball, holidays, my family, my friends, my education all need my attention right now more than fanfiction. But I'll update as often as I can. Speaking of which, go check out the new poll I have up. Anyhow, I still can't believe how many reviews I've gotten! That's so completely, entirely, amazingly awesome that I can't put it in the proper words. Thank you SO MUCH to all who have reviewed-you've made writing that much more enjoyable to me as well as given me enough confidence to try my hand at becoming a real author.**

**_Disclaimer: Lesson for today class. Follow this equation: Emma /= Stephenie Meyer What does that mean? Well, she owns nothing!_  
**

* * *

I heard unsteady breathing, almost like sobbing, coming from the small corner of our closet. Quickly, I followed the noise and depressing emotion to find Alice curled up in a small ball.

"Alice!" I exclaimed, flitting to her side and taking her in my arms. "What's wrong?"

Honestly, I had no idea why she was so upset. Bella and Renesmee were totally fine, and Alice was officially an aunt, something she'd always dreamed of.

Alice continued crying tearlessly, shaking her head back and forth.

"You can tell me anything," I assured her.

My wife spoke after a long pause "I . . ."

To be continued . . .

* * *

**A/N: *evil cackle* A cliffy! :O Well, I'm too excited to keep the suspense up for too long, so probably by the time you're reading this, super-awesome reader, I will have caved in and posted the next companion drabble to this. Review?**

**~Eclipse-Vamp :)  
**


	46. Chapter 46: What She Wants II

**A/N: Here is the final part on my two-part drabble. Some of you may already know this, but I was totally under the impression that I had updated this three seconds after the first part. xD Well, apparently I only saved it, haha. Well, here it is. Thank you for all the reviews!  
**

**_Disclaimer: I just got a second piercing in my ears! Does that suddenly make me Stephenie Meyer? I didn't think so. Nothing's mine!_  
**

* * *

"I want a baby."

"Oh," I said, mildly surprised.

Renesmee's birth had all brought some yearnings in all of us- _I _had even longed for a child once I held Renesmee. But now I felt horrible seeing that I couldn't give Alice one when she desperately wanted one.

"I'm sorry, darling," I murmured into her hair. "If we could… you'd have a million children by now if that's what you wanted."

Alice chuckled softly.

"I know, Jazz," she sighed. "I'll get over it sometime. For now, we can watch over little Nessie."

I smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know why I thought this up, but I did. Please review, and vote in my poll that I have. It would make me very happy. :3**

**~Eclipse-Vamp :)  
**


	47. Chapter 47: Winter

**A/N: Just a brief note here. I'll be disappearing until January 1st because I have family and Christmas to pay attention to now. Happy holidays to all, here's a winter-y drabble for ya!**

**_Disclaimer: Nothing in here is mine._**

**_

* * *

_**

Jasper gently took Alice's hand as they made their way down the snowy path. It was the last day of high school before the winter break, and everyone was celebrating that midterms were over. The snow landed on Alice's hair, making white dots appear against the striking black hair.

Jasper smiled, enjoying how Alice looked whenever it snowed. Her eyes were always full of awe and wonder, staring at the snowflakes like there was nothing else like them. Much like he looked at her. He glanced around him before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on his wife's cheek.

* * *

**A/N: How I wish I had some snow. Well, until January readers and reviewers. *tips hat before running off***

**~Eclipse-Vamp :)  
**


	48. Chapter 48: Happy New Year

**A/N: As promised, I'm back with more drabbles! I hope you all had amazing holidays and happy new year! Here's a little pointless drabble about what Alice and Jasper did for New Year's Eve.**

**_Disclaimer: Even in 2011, I still don't own Twilight, and nothing in here is mine. Yeah, it sucks._  
**

* * *

"And in three . . . two . . . one . . . two-thousand eleven!" Alice said, grinning at me as we both sat on our bed, our own personal new year's tradition. We only stayed with each other, reminiscing in this year's memories and welcoming the new one. "It will be a great year—I can see it."

She winked and I grinned.

"What are your resolutions?" I asked.

"Travel the world," Alice said.

"Again?" I raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"Well, I don't think we've been to Budapest much . . ."

I laughed before kissing my wife, rolling so that I was on top of her. "Happy new year."

* * *

**A/N: I'm still writing drabbles for birthdays, so if you're birthday is coming up, leave me a review saying when it is and what you want to see in the drabble present for you! Hit or miss?**

**~Eclipse-Vamp :)  
**


	49. Chapter 49: I'm Scared

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for the update-but I was playing volleyball for 14 hours straight yesterday. Am I tired? YES. But I had some inspiration to bang out this drabble. It's a little Pre-Twilight with some slight angst for Alice. This is right when she wakes up. Hope ya like!**

**_Disclaimer: I'm sorry, but I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing._  
**

* * *

The brilliant red eyes opened, scanning the entire area. Where was that man? Why had he suddenly disappeared? She surely thought he had liked her—he'd been caressing her face and whispering her name. But where _was_ he?

"Jasper?" the girl called out, startled when she heard the sound of her voice. The sweet man's name echoed off into nowhere, causing the girl—no, Alice. Jasper had called her Alice, and that must be her name—to feel small. He was gone. Missing. Not by her side.

Curling into a ball, Alice whispered, "Jasper, where did you go? I'm scared."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it's a little confusing, but that's how Alice would be if she just woke up, so I had to write it a lil' befuddling. Hit or miss?**

**~Eclipse-Vamp :)  
**


	50. Chapter 50: Obsessed

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm not dead, just busy and distracted. Here's a lil' drabble that's based on what's been happening to me these past few days.**

**_Disclaimer: I sadly don't make money doing this so that doesn't make it mine. I own nothing._  
**

* * *

Alice continued reading, her eyes dancing across the words, her hands automatically turning the pages. This book was _amazing_ and she absolutely couldn't get enough of it. Too soon, it was over and she was craving more. Without a second thought, she ran and grabbed the keys to her car and drove off to the bookstore. Alice bought every single book in the series and any fan collectibles. She was _obsessed._

After reading until she had everything memorized, Jasper finally spoke up.

"Alice, it's been three days," he said gently. "I think you need to get back to Earth now."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I've been obsessing over books I'm reading, and I've also been busy with my regular life as well. Reading's just taking up the little free time I have. I hope you all understand that I need to take my time with fanfiction so I can give you the best quality of my work possible! Review?**

**~Eclipse-Vamp :)  
**


	51. Chapter 51: Celebrity Crush

**A/N: I'm not dead! Just busy! School, volleyball, friends, boyfriend, family, baby showers (my niece!), three birthday parties, etc. It's hard to manage that with writing! Anyhow, I should shut up now, so read on.**

**_Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to go boasting around that I'm Stephenie Meyer, I would be lying. Nothing in here is mine._  
**

* * *

Alice sighed as she stared at the picture of a celebrity in her magazine. Jasper looked up from his book with an eyebrow raised.

"Isn't he dreamy?" she swooned, showing Jasper the picture of the man smiling crookedly at them, green eyes shining from just below the brim of his hat. Jasper frowned, feeling a little jealous that his wife would be interested in other men. Alice sensed his emotions. "Oh, but don't worry a thing. He's nothing compared to you."

To prove her point, Alice tossed her magazine and crawled over to Jasper, kissing him square on the lips.

* * *

**A/N: I'm pretty sure it's obvious which celebrity I'm describing here. ;) Please review with a request! It would help me so much to have a tiny prompt that I could pull up and write to when I have a minor break in between my stuff. And thank you guys so much for putting up with me and my silly drabbles-I still can't believe I've gotten over 400 reviews! That's amazing, and I love you all! Hit or miss?  
**

**~Eclipse-Vamp :)  
**


	52. Chapter 52: Know Each Other Well

**A/N: Hope everyone's doing well! I was out of town for a few days without any Internet access so I wasn't able to update this. Sorry I'm so busy! Alright, here's a crappy titled drabble!**

**_Disclaimer: The groundhog didn't see his shadow today, so that automatically makes me Stephenie Meyer, right? NOT! I own nothing._  
**

* * *

Jasper continued reading his book eagerly before hearing Alice enter the room. He quickly removed his book from the table, knowing that she'd want to use it for fashion designing. Smiling, Alice took her sketchbook out, pulling up another chair. Though he would never mention it, Jasper tended to claim the chair he was sitting in as his and Alice didn't want to take it away from him.

Alice bit her lip and tried to think of what to put into her new clothing design.

"Needs more color," Jasper rested his head on Alice's shoulder and continued watching her draw.

* * *

**A/N: This was a very pointless drabble just showing how Alice and Jasper know each other so well after living together for so long. Eh, I thought it was cute. Review?**

**~Eclipse-Vamp :)  
**


	53. Chapter 53: Forever Together

**A/N: Longer note at the bottom. Happy belated birthday to Alice825! Sorry I couldn't get this out to ya yesterday, but I was busy celebrating another birthday for my friend who just had a baby. ^^ Well, enough of my lame excuses. This is a post-Breaking Dawn one, so read on.**

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, the last time I shall say this for a while. I don't own Twilight, but it's been amazing writing fanfiction._  
**

* * *

"Ah, I finally get to wear this again," Alice sighed, examining her wedding ring as she sat on the couch. The house was in complete peace after everything that had happened.

Jasper grabbed Alice's left hand in his, looking at the ring himself with a hint of pride on his face.

"Do you think things will be different?" he asked.

"Definitely," Alice said, gazing over to where Bella and Edward were playing with their squealing daughter. "But it will be for the best."

Jasper smiled and kissed Alice on the cheek, grateful he would get forever to spend with her.

* * *

**A/N: I believe we all have a time where we have to stop doing certain things to get onto greater ideas. So, I'm resigning from fanfiction for now. It's been amazing, and I've had the most life-changing experience with this. Thank you to everyone who ever read or reviewed, without you guys I wouldn't be moving on to writing my own novel. That's basically my reason for leaving. I need to focus all on my novel, and my fanfiction won't be as good if I'm sidetracked. I also want to explore new areas outside of writing, such as photography and filmmaking. I'll still be on here, maybe reading the occasional story and giving it a review, as well as replying to any reviews I get and talking to others. I'm still beta-ing as well, so if you need a beta, just send me a message. :) Just no more writing fanfiction for me (I think :P). Follow me on Twitter (EmmaTwivamp) to get updates on how my writing is going. And I love to talk, so send me a tweet and I'll definitely reply. :D Thanks so much guys, please review?**

**~Eclipse-Vamp :)  
**


	54. Chapter 54: Serve the South

**A/N: LOSKJFIOEMWROHS;LCSKLLOFKLWHS Eclipse-Vamp UPDATED! Ah, I've recently been inspired, especially talking to Twilightifully on twitter, so I decided to write about Jasper's past in the war. I've been doing a lot of war-related stories recently with my novel, so I thought that this would be fitting. Enjoy. ;)**

_Disclaimer: Nearly forgot this, it's been so long! I don't own anything, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

Jasper served for his country. He served for his beliefs. He served to keep the Confederacy alive. At least . . . that was what he had convinced himself. In truth, he didn't believe in anything the Confederates had to say, even when he was raised as such. His father had pressed him. His brothers had pressed him.

_Serve the South. Serve the South. Serve the South._

And, by golly, he eventually agreed and enrolled. At first, army life was amazing, and he loved the strategy behind it. But now, all he could whisper at night through silent tears was a broken "help".

* * *

**A/N: I hope to be updating these occasionally, but not all the time. It's college time for this author (who is turning 17 on June 14th, no less, and moving to college the day after :O) so as you can probably guess I'll be incredibly busy. But I'll try. :) So, hit or miss? Am I rusty from taking a break for so long? Or did I improve? Please review!  
**

**~Eclipse-Vamp :)  
**


	55. Chapter 55: Canada

**A/N: I haven't planned on updating this too often, but look, it's another one! This is for my birthday. -laughs- I'm finally 17, and moving out of the house tomorrow. -scared our of her mind- But I'm sure it will be fun! I probably won't be able to update as much until I get settled into my new house. Thanks for all the review and love!**

_Disclaimer: Nothing in here is mine._

* * *

Jasper looked around, studying his newfound surroundings. He and Alice had taken a vacation to Canada, just for a well-deserved break.

A soft exhalation tore Jasper's golden eyes from the beautiful scenery to his wife smiling at him, snuggling deeper into one of Jasper's favorite sweaters. He kissed Alice, fiddling with the woolen fabric.

"So, will I be able to keep this shirt, or is it trash like the others?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe . . ." Alice trailed off coyly. "You'll just have to convince me first."

Jasper grinned wider, and pushed his wife down onto the cabin bed.

* * *

**A/N: Explanation: You guys wanted some Jalice fluff, and here it is! Inspired by my vacation (hopefully!) to Canada this summer. Like it or hate it? Please review!**

~Eclipse-Vamp :)**  
**


End file.
